Caballo Negro
by mmunocan
Summary: Fluttershy sufre una extraña enfermedad provocada por un misterioso Caballo Negro, y será deber de sus amigas descubrir el origen de esta enfermedad y enfrentar a este maligno ser para salvar a la pegaso.


Hola! Esta es la reparación de este fanfiction que llevo arrastrando desde el 2012. Espero que esta mejora les agrade tanto como me ha agradado escribir, reescribir, revisar y recontrarevisar este longfic.

Solo debo advertir que esta historia está ambientada entre la primera y segunda temporada de MLP, no hay elementos ni de la tercera ni de temporadas posteriores. Espero que esta visión clásica de la serie les traiga la nostalgia de los días en que Twilight no tenía alas.

Sin más que decir... que lo disfruten...

* * *

Capítulo 1 "La pesadilla Mortal".

Equestria vivía en tiempos de paz, salvo un pequeño detalle, había sido anexada a otro territorio más amplio: el imperio Ponyland.

Su emperatriz Isabella, una unicornio mágica y de noble corazón, agregó al Reino de una forma altamente pacífica, sin afectar la vida cotidiana de ningún poni, sin que nada importante cambiase. Aún continuaba la princesa Celestia gobernando Equestria, y sus ponis seguían libres con sus vidas cotidianas, sin entender qué significaba aquella hilarante jugada política.

Esta era la noticia del día en todos los diarios ponis, en el día en que comienza nuestra historia...

Era un cálido día de marzo, la primavera se instalaba sobre el tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville. La amistad y armonía se sentía en el aire como los rayos solares eran sentidos por todo ser viviente que habitaba la zona. Nada podía entregar ni la más leve advertencia sobre lo que podía avecinarse. Todo parecía fríamente preparado para otorgarnos un engaño brutal; una aparente calma que cualquier inocente se tragaría con una absoluta facilidad.

Applejack se acercaba a la casa de Fluttershy. La poni vaquera había estado toda la mañana ocupada en su granja familiar, pero se dio un tiempo para ir a ver a su amiga. Era pasado el mediodía y no se le había visto con sus animalitos durante la mañana. Esto le parecía sospechoso. Fluttershy jamás abandonaría a sus animales, ni mucho menos dejaría pasar un día tan hermoso como el que se estaba presentando sin salir de su casa.

A trote ligero se fue acercando a la choza ubicada a las afueras del bosque Everfree. Se sentía un tanto extrañada, un tanto preocupada. Intentaba engañar su mente observando el paisaje en su entorno e intentando creer en la mentira que pregonaba, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía.

Finalmente llegó frente a la puerta de la choza. La poni dudó un poco antes de golpear:

—Fluttershy, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó. Nadie contestó. Siguió golpeando y preguntando, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Tras la respuesta negativa ante su insistencia, optó por probar suerte con una ventana.

—¿Fluttershy? —preguntó asomándose hacia el interior. La observó durmiendo en un sofá. Yacía tan tranquila y angelical que no pudo evitar invadir a la poni vaquera un aire de ternura.

En breves instantes, Applejack recuperó la ubicación del tiempo espacio. Le pareció extraño encontrarla durmiendo en el sofá a esa hora del día. ¿Qué rayos le sucede? Un dejo de preocupación asomó en su rostro; una duda que intentó resolver inmediatamente.

Applejack entró por la ventana con la intención de despertarla:

—Fluttershy… despierta dulzura, que ya amaneció... —le decía dulcemente mientras la remecía, pero ella no despertaba. La preocupación, en vez de abandonarla, se aferró aún más a su corazón. Poco a poco la remecía con más fuerza mientras repetía aquellas mismas palabras, presa de un miedo que poco a poco dominaba su ser.

—Fluttershy ¡Despierta! —exclamó temerosa mientras la remecía con más fuerza. La desesperación llegó a un punto clímax tal que no pudo continuar.

De un salto retrocedió, con los ojos desorbitados y sudor en su rostro. El terror de imaginar que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su amiga la paralizó sin siquiera consultarle. Quería hacer algo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Miraba por todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta, de alguna señal divina que le diera la pista correcta. Solo sus pies respondieron, y la empujaron hacia la salida.

Salió a pedir ayuda, avisándoles a sus amigas. En menos de lo que cualquiera se dedicara a meditar, una ambulancia la llevó al hospital de Ponyville. Al no encontrar la causa de su mal, la llevaron a Canterlot. Posteriormente desde allí fue derivada al mejor hospital de Centered, la capital del imperio Ponyland. Todo ocurrió bastante rápido; no había que perder tiempo; había una vida en peligro.

Centered era todo lo contrario a lo acostumbrado en Equestria. Era una ciudad futurista, con enormes edificios modernos, autos deslizándose por las calles, enormes letreros 3D, y diversas sorpresas que incluso pueden llegar a superar nuestra imaginación. Una verdadera metrópolis moderna instalada en el hoy; una ciudad que nunca duerme; repleta de ponis que viven inmersos en el ajetreo caótico que no los dejará en paz hasta el día de sus muertes.

En el Hospital Clínico de Centered se especializaban no solo en las enfermedades físicas de los ponis, sino que además en las enfermedades psicofísicas: un nuevo tipo de enfermedad que surgen de la psiquis de los ponis, con consecuencias en su salud física. Una sub área de las ciencias de la salud que el joven unicornio Albeus Rolly se esmeraba por estudiar, viendo en el caso de Fluttershy una oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba sus conocimientos.

Las amigas de Fluttershy se encontraban con nerviosismo esperando en la sala de espera al interior de la clínica. El hecho de encontrarse en un lugar tan distante y distinto a su hogar, sumado a la tensión del momento, les impedía encontrarse en el mejor de sus estados anímicos. El tic tac del reloj era el único cabo que las ataba al aquí y ahora. El golpeteo de las agujas del reloj les informaba del inevitable paso del tiempo, y de lo real de la situación. El avance del segundero era un nuevo desafío personal a la paciencia, a la tenacidad, a la voluntad, a la fortaleza.

Las puertas de un pasillo se abrieron, dando entrada al doctor Rolly. Era un unicornio de mediana estatura color blanco con la crin y cola celeste crema. Ocupaba una bata blanca puesta descuidadamente y unos lentes de marco grueso y negro, que aumentaba el tamaño de sus ojos verdes.

Entró sin ver a las ponis, concentrado en algunas anotaciones y papeles que mantenía a flote con su magia en torno de sí, envolviéndolos con un aura azulada.

—Mmm, veamos —habló sin mirar a las amigas de Flutteshy—, la encontraron inconsciente en su casa, ¿cierto?

—Si —afirmó Applejack.

—Y... ¿no notaron algo extraño en ella la noche anterior o el día anterior? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez dejando de lado sus papeles y concentrándose en las yeguas.

—¿Ayer?, no, nada —intervino Rainbow Dash.

—¿Y no ha encontrado nada extraño en su comportamiento o actitudes durante los últimos días? —inquirió el doctor.

—Nada en absoluto —contestó Rarity sosteniendo un pañuelo cubierto de encajes sobre sus pezuñas.

—Bien, ¿podrían describirme cómo es la personalidad de Fluttershy normalmente? —preguntó el médico.

—Bueno, ella siempre ha sido algo tímida —dijo Rarity.

—Muy tímida —agregó Pinkie Pie.

—Demasiado tímida —enfatizó Rainbow Dash.

—Pero siempre ha sido una buena persona, que le encantan muchos los animales —agregó Applejack aportando algo a favor de su amiga.

—Tímida, eso explica muchas cosas —concluyó el unicornio mientras meditaba con cautela cada una de las palabras expuestas.

—¿Explica qué? —preguntó Pinkie con inocencia.

—Verán —respondió el doctor con seriedad en su voz—, le hice una radiografía mental, que consiste en la utilización de unos sensores cerebrales conectados a una pantalla que muestra todos sus recuerdos, vivencias… su memoria en general, y he descubierto ciertas pesadillas que ha tenido en la última semana. A este mal lo he bautizado la «pesadilla mortal», una pesadilla que aterra diariamente a un poni, hasta el punto de la locura, y la muerte. Esto sumado a la timidez de Fluttershy, la han llegado a acabar luego de una semana...

El doctor no pudo terminar la oración tras ver la reacción de las ponis. Un grito ahogado general llegó a sus oídos, mientras que sus rostros estaban a punto de descuajarse.

—Entonces, está... —Rainbow Dash fue la primera en atreverse en modular, expresando un nefasto pesar que nadie se atrevía a enfrentar.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Rolly apenado— aún podemos salvarla.

—¿Y cómo? —se adelantó Applejack enfrentando al doctor.

—Fluttershy ha estado soñando con un ser que la atormenta —respondió el doctor intentando mantener la calma—, es un enorme caballo negro. Mi teoría apunta a que ese sujeto es la causa del mal, y también la cura.

—¿Y quién es ese sujeto? —preguntó Rarity con aprensión.

—No lo sé —respondió el médico con mayor seguridad—, pero revisaré cada detalle de su memoria hasta descubrir de quien se trata.

Como habrán notado, Twilight Sparkle aún no ha entrado en escena, y es porque no estaba con las demás en el hospital. Ese mismo día había viajado muy temprano con Spike a Canterlot; la princesa Celestia la había mandado a llamar.

—Creo que no debimos haber llegado tan temprano Twilight —se quejaba Spike. Ambos se encontraban en la antesala del Gran Salón en donde Twilight había sido citada. Era un lugar tan elegante como todo el castillo, como la ciudad de Canterlot; algo digno de la realeza. El sol de la mañana se filtraba por los vitrales, adornando con divertidos colores las flores y plantas naturales que se posaban en su entorno, dando un aire de frescor matutino al lugar. Esto solo molestaba al pequeño dragón, quien prefería pasar aquella mañana en su canastito envuelto en su mantita.

—Eso no importa —respondió Twilight sin tomar en cuenta las quejas de su ayudante—, lo importante es saber qué es lo que me quiere decir ¿Será algo grave? ¿Qué estará pasando?

—Que mientras esperamos yo me aburro —respondió tedioso el pequeño dragón mientras jugaba con sus garritas como una forma de matar el tiempo.

Desde un costado apareció el príncipe Blueblood, sobrino de la princesa Celestia, y uno de los unicornios más codiciados de toda Equestria. Un semental alto, con una sonrisa socarrona, crin rubia finamente acondicionada, y un nuevo traje de seda color carmesí. Se encontraba paseando por los pasillos, pavoneándose de forma engreída, mostrando su fresco clavel azul sujeto en la solapa de su traje.

Al ver a Twilight, le pareció alguien interesante. La unicornio se encontraba sentada a un costado de las doradas puertas del salón real, esperando a que se abrieran y la recibiera su majestad. Al verla tan casual, tan tranquila, en una postura tan natural, la convirtió en el blanco de su próxima conquista.

—Hola —saludó a Twilight fingiendo un encuentro casual—, me parece que te había visto antes, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Ehm... soy Twilight Sparkle —respondió un tanto nerviosa poniéndose de pie inmediatamente—, su Alteza Real.

—Solo llámame Billy —respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa—, y dime Twilight, ¿vienes por aquí a menudo?

—Ehm... muy de vez en cuando —respondió sin dejar de lado su nerviosismo. Ella era muy respetuosa de la familia real, y prefería en aquel momento tener la mayor distancia posible con ese sujeto.

En eso el destino cumple su deseo y las puertas del salón se abren. Tras de ellas aparece la princesa Celestia, mientras que el príncipe se retira sin que nada ni nadie se percatara.

—Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante —la saluda la princesa con su conocido tono maternal—, que bueno que pudiste venir.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, princesa? —preguntó Twilight impacientemente.

—Pasa adelante —la invitó al salón. Ambas entraron, dejando fuera a Spike.

—Tiempos difíciles se avecinan, Twilight —comenzó a hablar la Princesa sin dar mayores explicaciones—, muchas situaciones complejas se vivirán de ahora en adelante, que pondrán en serio peligro especialmente a tus amigas.

—¿A mis amigas? —preguntó espantada Twilight.

—Comenzando por esto —la princesa le mostró un televisor convenientemente colocado sobre una mesa a un costado del trono. En su pantalla aparece una periodista con la noticia del momento:

 _«El caso de la pegaso Fluttershy ha sorprendido a todo el imperio durante las últimas horas. Una especie de pesadillas la habrían dejado en coma desde esta madrugada. Según el doctor Rolly, es vital atrapar a un caballo negro, causante de este mal bautizado por él mismo como "pesadilla mortal"_ _»._

Twilight no lo pensó dos veces, e inmediatamente salió corriendo. Solo una cosa tenía en mente: Fluttershy. La advertencia de la Princesa Celestia solo aumentaba más la tensión sobre ella; sabía que era el comienzo de algo grande y grave. Spike apenas logró alcanzar a montarse en su lomo una vez que la vio afuera.

—Twilight, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó intentando acomodarse como podía.

—Te lo contaré por el camino —respondió Twilight mientras ambos salían del castillo.


End file.
